Inmates
by HunterJ123
Summary: How can they live with eachother?
1. Chapter 1

The night was silent every where in the world of Pokemon. One place not so much, the Pokemon World Legendary National Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova Jail For Unreasonable Crime In The World We Don't Clean This Jail So Don't Be Surprised If R.O.U.S Are Living Here or the PWLNKJHSUJFUCITWWDCTJSDBSIROUSALH :).

Anyways as I was saying in that jail quite a few people were just put in there. 4 of them, put into 1 cell cells. Their names were Steve (My nickname for the Iron Masked Maurader), Cassidy, Domino and Zero.

They were _always _arguing 24/7 and this was what was happening:

Zero: *Stared at Domino*

Domino: *Stared at Zero*

Steve: ... Uhh...

Cassidy: *Stared to Zero and Domino knowing what was about to happen and was getting ready to close her eyes*

Zero: *Smiled at Domino*

Domino: *Smiled at Zero*

Zero: *Raised his eyebrows at Domino multiple times*

Domino: *Smirked and raised her eyebrows*

Cassidy: Oh please just get it over with!

Zero: Thanks for ruining the moment.

Domino: Cassidy, I wasn't even planning on...uhh...doing _that._

Cassidy: Really? Then what was with the googly eyes?

Steve: You were planning on doing THAT!? WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!? Actually Domino, you wanna play with me instead?

Domino: *Her eyes widened and then she turned around and puked* No way... *Shudders*

Zero: I hate you.

Jail Guard: EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!

*The next morning*

Jail Guard: WAKE UP!

Zero: HOLY HELL!

Steve: *Snore Snore*

Cassidy: Uggh

Domino:OH GOD!

Zero: Wake up Steve!

Steve: Wha?

Jail Guard: You guys will have a new inmate, we may have to move some of you to a different cell but is should work out.

Domino: Ooh! Ooh can you put Cassidy and Steve in a cell together without us and keep our new inmate in here!?

Jail Guard:We already have plans. Anyway, Your new inmate will be...

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_DUNDUNDUN!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jail Guard: Your new inmate will be... Hunter J.

Everyone: WHAT?

Zero: But she's dead!

Jail Guard: I know we found the body and decided we should just put it in your cell so we don't have to worry about the R.O.U.S!

Cassidy: Oh come on I know your lying tell us the truth!

Jail Guard: OK well she is alive we found her living in Viridan forest so we fixed her up and brought her here although she's in pretty bad shape still.

Zero: Oh...

Hunter J: NOBODY CAN BEAT ME! *:) sounding drunk*

Guard #1: Shut up!

Hunter J: I COULD HAVE KILLED ASH! F*** OFF ASH F*** OFF!

Cassidy: *8|*

Domino: Umm... so what's the arrangement? *Crossing her fingers hoping Hunter J was not in her cell.

Jail Guard: *Holding a clipboard* Domino, Jade *Hunter J's nickname* and Steve you will both be in cell 12, Zero and Cassidy will be in cell 11.

Domino: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *Screaming so loud everyone's ears bled* DAMN YOU! YOU MOTHERF*****'

Jail Guard: *lying* Uhhh oops that arrangement was uhh old! Domino and Zero will be in a cell 11 together and uhh the others will be in cell 12! Yes!

Domino: *:D* _Yes muahaha!_

1 hour later...

Zero and Domino were having the time of their lives *Hint hint* Jade was less crazed, Steve was... weird, Cassidy was furious and Meowth was in paradise... wait a minute Meowth? No he was just happy that he got to have a break from work for a month. He was also happy that J was finally found and taken to jail. Jessie was also happy.

Anyways Zero and Domino yada yada yada ok so 1 week later something happened...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a silent night when... **BOOM! CRASH! SWISH!** **SNORE!? WHAT THE HELL!? **

The next morning Steve was missing.

Jail Guard: WAKE UP!

Zero: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LOUD!

Domino: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Cassidy: _fuck these people_

Jade: ... *Snore*

Jail Guard: Shut up! Last night St-

Jade: *SNORE!*

Jail Guard: GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED!

Jade: *yawn* shut up...

Jail Guard: As I was saying Steve somehow escaped last night-

Everyone but Jail Guard: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Jail guard: we are still trying to locate and retrieve him

Everyone but Jail Guard: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Jail Guard: It will be a long search but soon we will find him. For now you will not be with him.

Zero: about how long until we see him again?

Jail Guard: Oh I dunno maybe about... 1 year

Cassidy: *Eyes as big as dinner plates*

Jail guard: Or 1 day, sometime, but we will see him again there is no doubt about that.

Domino: Whatever I don't care just go away now.

Jail Guard: _I hate this job_

The next night...

Everyone was trying to go to sleep but...

Zero and domino: *Moan kiss moan kiss*

Jade: Shut UP! *turned around* Oh god that is... *BARF*

Zero: *Death Glare at Jade*

Jade: *Scared to hell* _Shit, shit, shit i should not have done that..._

The next morning...

Cassidy: *Woke up and slipped on the barf*

Jail Guard: WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUUUPPPPPP!

5 minutes later

Jail Guard: Ok so you guys have 3 new inmates. Meet...

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_DU_****_N DUN DUN!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on inmates...

They were annoying!

(back to the story)

Jail guard: Jessie, James and Meowth!

Everyone: ?

Jessie: Is this really how we're gonna end our vacation?

James: Oh shut up! It was meowth's fault in the first place

Meowth: Eh! Was not! It was Jessie's fau-

Well he had done it, he had shown himself in front of all these bad guys who knew him. (Each he had apperently seen in either an episode or a movie of pokemon)

Jade: Hey, it's that talking meowth!

Zero: it is! Hey how do you know him?

Jade: He interfered with my work!

Cassidy: He works with the same people we do!

Jessie: Hunter J!?

James: Meowth!

Cassidy: Butch!

Domino: BACON!

Jail guard: I can tell this will not go well.

Jail guard #2: You think?

Jail guard: Of course I think so mr. bossy!

They begin trying to kill eachother. Jessie takes the handcuff key. She unlocks herself and the other 2.

The trio: YAAY!

Officer jenny: SSSHHHHHUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR RRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEE EEEEEEEE!

Dead silence.

OJ: Jail guard #1, be sure Jessie, James and Meowth don't get away. David *Jail guard* get everyone arranged, be sure Domino and Zero are separated and nobody escapes, if anyone does be sure they get found. Steve has already got away.

The next night everyone was re-arranged: Jessie, James, Hunter J and Zero were put in cell #11 and Cassidy, meowth and Domino were put into cell #12.

The next day steve was found and was put in cell #12.

Zero: (Just woke up from a nap) Last night I had the craziest dream *Yawn* That Jessie and James got put into our cell and... Oh Sh*t.

Jane: Ya me too.

Zero: Hey at least team Galactic isn't crowded in here with us.

James: Hey don't jinx that PLEASE

Zero: F*** I couldn't care less.

Jessie: Is this really what you do all day!? It's frikin boring.

Cassidy: Yup


	5. Chapter 5

Domino: *Sigh* I'm so sad I could sing a song.

Cassidy: Oh thanks for sharing your thought, Please don't I would f***ing kill you

Domino: Well here it goes.

Cassidy: Shut up! This isn't Les Miserables! _I hated that movie!_

Domino: Fine friker.

Cassidy: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! YOU ******************************** *********** ********

Cell #11 was across the hall so everyone could get a glimpse of the chic fight.

Zero had his mouth and his eyes wide open.

Steve was hiding under one on the beds along with Meowth.

Cassidy punched Domino in the face.

Domino kicked her face and they fought and fought and even the jail guard was watching.

Jail guard: Whoo! Whoop her ass Cass!

Officer Jenny: Domino! Come on get her face more.

Finally they broke it up and Domino was the loser.

Zero was pretty surprised and dumped her.

Cassidy however got to get a cell for herself.

The next morning...

Jail guard: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE up.

Everyone was there but Cassidy.

Steve: Where's Cass the badass.

Everyone: ... WTF!?

Jail guard: Well go live your boring lives.

The second he closed the door; Domino squeezed between the bars and did a small victory dance then jumped into the cell with Zero and began owning him.

Jessie: Oh god.

James: Gah! Let me out.

Zero: Mmph! MMMMPH! *Gag choke*

Jane: Whoo! *Jumped right in and began to own Zero*

Jessie got through the bars along with James and went into another cell.

* * *

1 review to get another chapter :)


End file.
